Monólogo
by Taisha StarkTaisho
Summary: Steve y Danny mantienen una charla al azar en su tiempo de ocio [Crack!Fic]


**Disclaimer: **

Los personajes de Hawaii Five-0 no me pertenecen, ellos son de P. Lenkov.

**Capítulo Único: **Monólogo.

\- ¿Sabes? Puede que tú y Grace debatan sobre mi colesterol, que gracias a eso me dará un ataque al corazón... -dice Danny con voz monótona- Pero luego recordé que sueles correr por todo Oahu como si trataras de seguir los pasos de Spirit con metralleta en cada caso que tenemos y me doy cuenta que si me da un ataque un día de éstos será por tu culpa.

Steve frunce el ceño.

\- ¿Por qué todo tiene que ser mi culpa, Danny? -pregunta el moreno sin ofensa alguna, no demasiado interesado en debatir respecto a ello- Sólo falta decir que por mi culpa Leonardo Di Caprio ganó su Oscar y alteró el orden natural.

Danny ríe sin poder evitarlo y Steve casi puede comparar su sonrisa con un amanecer en Fort Worth.

\- No voy a jugar al abogado del diablo.

\- Creí que era tu especialidad -se burla Steve, ganándose un golpe.

\- No, cariño. Mi especialidad es caminar por allí como si fuese Blood Mary por tu culpa -Danny se burla con un gesto burdo de mano- Eso o ser los próximos Speed Race's.

Steve lleva una mano a su pecho.

\- Auch.

\- Ya, George Bailey, deja de llorar... -se burla Danny, posando su mano sobre el hombro de su compañero quien no deja de hacer pucheros sobreactuados.

\- Ya, ya... -pide por un poco de paz a pesar de que él lo había empezado- ¿No tenemos planes acaso? -dice mientras toma el control remoto- Creo que hay un juego hoy en televisión o algo así.

No hay un juego, pero Creedence se apodera de la pantalla con un especial y Danny no cambia de canal.

\- ¿Creedence? Estoy sorprendido, amigo -bosteza Steve con un gesto perezoso.

\- Pero no decepcionado.

\- No -continúa el marine encogiéndose de hombros- Aunque creí que pondrías otra vez Looney Tunes.

\- Ey, no te metas con los clásicos -regaña Danny.

Steve alza las manos.

\- No lo hago, lo bueno nunca muere.

Danny asiente estando de acuerdo.

\- Además... -prosigue el detective- Era eso o Dirty Dancing -se defiende.

\- ¿Sabes? Se fueras un Pokemon , creo que esa sería tu ataque especial -murmura Steve como quien no quiere la cosa- La televisión basura es tu estilo, mi amigo.

Danny alza una ceja en su dirección.

\- ¿Debemos hablar de Gossip Girl, Steven?

\- Debo admitir que no fue una de mis mejores ideas -responde el moreno alzando las manos.

\- No, tu peor idea fue buscar nuestros nombres en Google.

\- Aún tengo pesadillas -gruñe Steve- ¿Por qué las personas hablarían de nosotros?

\- Por el mismo motivo en el que los actores olvidados venden su alma a Marvel para salir en sus películas -responde Danny sin humor.

\- ¿Cómo Jared Leto?

\- Eso es DC, Animal.

Steve hace un puchero por ello.

\- La idea de Netflix y pizza no es tan atractiva como la pintan... -comenta el Seal aburrido.

Danny alza una mano hacia él.

\- Amén.

Ninguno de ellos es aficionado a las tendencias realmente: Snapchat, Twitter ¿Facebook aún es popular?

\- ¿No hay otra cosa que hacer? -se queja Steve, casi echado totalmente sobre el sillón.

\- ¿Leer Flowers in the Attic?

El moreno frunce el ceño ante la mera idea.

\- Preferiría no leer algo que perturbe mi mente, gracias -gruñe mientras apaga la televisión- O algo peor.

\- ¿Qué puede ser peor que One Direction? -pregunta Danny jocoso, recordando la "música" que Grace les había obligado oír.

\- La música coreana.

Danny ríe cruzándose de brazos en un gesto de burla.

\- ¿Qué eres ahora? ¿Australiano?

Steve no responde.

\- ¿Te parezco australiano?

\- No eres un Hugh Jackman, cariño.

\- Tú tampoco eres un Bradley Cooper -dice Steve en el mismo tono jocoso.

Ambos ríen bajito antes de caer en un agradable silencio.

\- Ok, creo que comienza a darme sueño... -comenta Danny perezoso.

La mano de Steve rápidamente está sobre su muslo.

¿Quieres ir a mi habitación a tener sexo?

Danny rueda los ojos.

\- Y dicen que el romanticismo está muerto.

De todos modos, el Detective Williams sigue al Comandante McGarrett piso arriba.


End file.
